


I Was Too Dumb To See.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, puppy ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:SET IN SEASON 4 DURING THE "ARE WE A COUPLE" CONVERSATION. MICKEY SAYS SOMETHING LIKE WHY WE GOTTA LABEL IT, I DON'T WANNA BE BOYFRIENDS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. LATER HE GOES TO THE FAIRY TALE AND WHILE IN THE BATHROOM HE HEARS TWO GUYS TALKING ABOUT IAN SAYING THEY HEARD IAN TELL THE BARTENDER HE DIDN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND THEY ARE TRYING TO PICK HIM UP. JEALOUS MICKEY ENSUES, POSSESSIVE SMUT IN THE BATHROOM.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	I Was Too Dumb To See.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: valeskaheart  
> twitter: valeskamonaghan

"I just want to know if we're a couple or not, Mickey. That's it."

  
Mickey sighed and looked at Ian who had such a soft look on his face, "I don't get why we have to label it. We got a good thing going right?"

  
"Yes. That's why I want to know if you're my boyfriend, Mickey."

  
"I don't think we should put a title on it, Ian. I mean for fuck sake if we put a title on it that's when shit goes wrong. If we just live as we have been and don't focus on it then we have a good chance, Ian."

  
Ian watched as Mickey got dressed and sighed feeling disappointed at Mickey's answer.

  
Part of him believed that Mickey wanted to be with him.

Ian had to put that all to the back of his head that night. He had to get back to work and focus on saving up so he could get his own place. Maybe then Mickey would change his mind.

  
But for now, Ian was single and was able to do what he wanted according to Mickey.

  
Mickey wasn't sure why he was even here. Watching Ian move in those small ass shorts while old men shoved their fingers down them stuffing hundred dollar bills down there.

He finished his beer and shoved through the crowd trying to keep himself from breaking the fingers of the men who grabbed at him. He just wanted to get out of the crowded room and hide in the bathroom until Ian's shift was over. He definitely wasn't going to leave Ian alone in this shithole.

Not after last time.

He was staring in the mirror just pretending to wash his hands when two men stumbled in giggling and laughing together. They weren't workers because they were wearing perfectly normal clothes.

Not fucking shorts that nearly exposed everything.

Mickey was really petty over those shorts but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"He's so fucking fine." One giggled, "I'd give anything to get my hands on him."

"He's a top, Charlie. There's no way he'd bottom you."

"Who says he's a top? Did you ask him, Anthony?"

"No. It's just obvious the way he presents himself. You, what do you think?"

Mickey looked at them, "What do I think about what?"

"Curtis. Do you think he's a top or bottom?"

Mickey about choked, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because he's young, single and has a body like that." Anthony snorts, "What gay guy wouldn't want to know?"

"He said he's single?" Mickey asked, feeling his stomach twist up.

"Heard him telling the bartender." Charlie replied, "Why?"

"Because he and I are close and he's never told me anything."

"You're friends with Curtis?" Charlie asked, "Want to put a good word in?"

"Not really."

"Why not? He's single so what's the harm?"

"To answer your question, he's a top and he's definitely not into guys like you."

"The fuck does that mean?" Anthony asked, "We're all into guys here."

"Even gay men have types, shithead. Now get the fuck out of here before I throw you both out the fucking window."

They started mumbling about Mickey but Mickey didn't even care.

Once the bathroom was empty again he let out a scream and slid down the wall and pressed his palms into his eyes so hard he was seeing spots.

"Mickey?"

"Go away."

"I've been looking for you. I thought you left. I'm on my break." Ian said, kneeling down, "You feeling okay?"

  
Mickey finally pulled his hands away so he could look at him, "Are you?"

  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

  
"I don't know, Gallagher." Mickey snapped.

  
Ian stood up and looked confused as Mickey got to his feet looking pissed off.

  
"What's wrong with you, Mickey? Did someone do something to you?"

  
"Did someone do something to you, Gallagher? Anything you want to tell me?"

  
"Uh no. Where is this coming from?"

  
"Just forget it."

  
Mickey went to walk out but Ian grabbed him and pulled him back.

  
"You're going to tell me what's going on, Mickey."

  
"Go tell your fucking bartender boyfriend." Mickey spat, "Or all the other men in here that want your ass."

  
"The bartender isn't my boyfriend."

  
"Oh that's right." Mickey laughed, "You're in here telling people that you're single."

  
"And?"

  
"What the fuck am I doing here if you're single then, Ian? Why are you up my ass if you're single?"

  
Ian dropped his hand, "I don't want to be single! I told your irritating ass that I want to be with you, Mickey! Just because people in here want me it doesn't mean I want them, Jesus."

  
"Yeah? You mean that?"

  
"You jealous little fuck. Of course I want you, Mickey. I've always wanted you and you should know that by now. You don't want to label us and you don't want to be my boyfriend. What do you want me to do, Mickey? Sit around and wait until you make up your mind or go out and find someone?"

  
"Find someone and fuck them?" Mickey asked.

  
Ian shrugged, "Date them too."

  
Mickey ran a hand over his face and looked back at the bathroom door that had a lock on it and debated before walking over to the lock door.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Mickey walked over and slammed Ian against the wall before pulling him down for a hard kiss.

  
It took Ian's breath away but he kissed back instantly and wrapped his arms around Mickey so he could hold the other boy against him.

  
They didn't have to say a word because they knew what was about to happen. They knew what the other liked, what they wanted. 

  
"Get your clothes off." Ian panted, "Jealous little bitch."

"Fuck you, Gallagher."

Ian grinned, "I'm about to fuck you actually."

  
Mickey let out a frustrated laugh but began tearing his own clothes off ignoring the chill of the bathroom.

  
He pressed himself up against Ian again and kissed him running his hands over the red head as he felt Ian's erection hitting him through those shorts. He dipped his own fingers down and felt the bills there and grinned.

  
"Want me to put a dollar in there, Gallagher? What will that get me?"

  
Ian snorted, "You get me for free, Mick."

  
"Good."

  
And with that, Mickey knelt down and tore Ian's shorts down to his ankles causing the money to scatter.

  
"Mickey, I-oh fuck!"

  
Mickey had taken Ian's cock into his mouth without warning making sure to keep his eyes locked on Ians' face.

  
Ian groaned and tangled his fingers in Mickey's hair, "Jesus, Mick."

  
Mickey hummed and began moving his head up and down Ian's cock as fast as he could while his other hand moved up to grab Ian's balls.

  
Ian cursed and his hips jerked off the wall but Mickey didn't really care. Mickey didn't like how he was feeling. He didn't like how those two idiots had been talking about Ian.  
He didn't like the thought of Ian with anyone else and he was going to make sure by the time they were done that Ian would get it through his head.

  
Or maybe Mickey would get it through his own head.

  
"Oh fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, "Suck me good because I don't have any lube."

  
"Don't care." Mickey spoke, voice a little hoarse.

  
He licked up the bottom of Ian's cock and sucked the head back into his mouth just enjoying the way Ian was shivering from head to toe.

  
"Want you to fuck me, Gallagher." Mickey spoke, getting back to his feet, "I want you to fuck me in this bathroom so hard that you can't help but think of me when you walk in here I want the whole fucking place to know what we're doing in here."

  
Ian's eyes darkened and he grabbed Mickey's hips and spun him around so his chest was pressed against the wall, "Going to open you up, Mick."

  
Mickey cursed and heard Ian let out a little laugh but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to let Ian have the satisfaction.

  
"Fucking love you, Mickey." Ian spoke, before running his tongue right where Mickey was wanting him.

  
Mickey groaned and his fist hit the wall at the feeling. He couldn't even reply to what Ian said because the red head was now eating him out as if that was his job.

  
"Holy shit." Mickey cursed, pushing his ass back.

  
Ian groaned and cupped Mickey's ass as he continued moving his tongue in and out of him. His nails were digging into the soft flesh of Mickey's ass but the older boy didn't seem to care.

  
Ian spit and used his tongue to run it in circles around Mickey's rim before slowly pushing it in and out just to get Mickey open, "Let me know when you're ready, Mick."

  
"Been ready." Mickey panted, "I'm so fucking hard."

  
They both were. They both started getting hard when Mickey locked the damn door.

  
If people were knocking to get in they couldn't hear it.

"Up against the sink, Mickey. Bend over for me."

  
Mickey did as he said and spread his legs causing Ian to curse as he stepped behind him.

  
"Don't touch yourself. Want you to cum just from my cock."

  
And without letting Mickey reply, Ian pushed into Mickey deep.

  
"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, clenching around him, "Move!"

  
Mickey was so tight around him that Ian felt lightheaded but he did as Mickey said.

  
He began fucking into him as if they were alone or in a bed somewhere. The sound of skin on skin was echoing around the bathroom, their pants steaming up the mirror.  
Ian was holding Mickeys' hips as he continued fucking into him, biting Mickey's shoulder and kissing Mickey's neck.

  
"God." Mickey groaned, "Don't stop."

  
"Don't plan on it." Ian gasped, "Jesus Christ."

  
He placed his forehead against Mickey's back as he continued fucking into the other boy unable to really fathom what was going on or how it got to this point.  
He didn't really have complains when it came to having sex with Mickey. They really would do it anywhere.

After a few more minutes both boys knew that the other was close. They knew the others body, their reactions.

  
"I want you to cum with me." Ian grunted, "Can you do that?"

  
"Just keep fucking me, Gallagher. I'm almost there." Mickey moaned, "Oh fuck!"

  
With a hard press against his prostate, Mickey was cumming all over the bathroom floor with a string of curse words and a long groan of Ian's name. He could feel himself clenching around Ian basically milking him all he could.

  
"Oh my god." Ian groaned, "Feels so fucking good around me. Christ."

  
He slammed into Mickey a few more times before holding himself deep inside of Mickey as his own orgasm hit. 

  
Mickey sighed at the feeling of Ian releasing inside of him; he really would never get tired of that feeling.

"Jesus." Ian groaned, "Holy shit."

  
He placed a few kisses on Mickey's back before slowly pulling out of Mickey.

  
Mickey spun around and kissed him before Ian could say anything, "You're not single, Gallagher."

  
"What?"

  
"I see you're still on a sex high." Mickey teased, his own face red and hair a mess, "I just don't want you telling people you're single when you're with me. These two twats walked in here earlier asking me if you topped or bottomed!"

  
"I've had people talk to me about you." 

"No fucking way."

  
Ian grinned, "You don't know how desirable you are, Mick. Which is why I feel lucky that you're with me and that you put up with me."

  
"I don't put up with you, Gallagher. I love you." Mickey admitted.

  
He was blushing but Ian was grinning so big that Mickey couldn't care.

  
"You do?"

  
"I love your dumb ass, Ian but I'm dumb for thinking that you and me aren't together. I want to be with you. The thought of you touching anyone else or someone touching you makes me want to murde-"

  
Ian interrupted him by kissing him, "You don't need to say anything else, Mick. It's you and me, alright?"

  
"Good. Can we get out of here now?"

  
"My break is almost-"

  
"No. We're going home. Tell your boss you have aids."

  
Ian laughed at the fact Mickey was completely serious, "Fine, fine. Lets go home then, Mick."

  
The rest of the family snuck out as soon as they heard Mickey groaning Ian's name that night.


End file.
